CHIBI1 The Chibis Meet Satan
by Yonk
Summary: When Chibi Trunks and Goten die and are taken to the Underworld by the Dark Lord himself, it is up to Yonk and his troupe of strange friends to rescue them.
1. Part 1

Before reading this it is advised that you read my "CHIBI Series Introduction" in order to properly understand what is going on in this story. I decided to rewrite the story in paragraph format being that it's better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or any of its characters (But I did adopt Chibi Trunks and Goten!) so don't sue me as this fic is for entertainment purposes only. 

**The Chibis Meet Satan?**

**Part 1:**

It was a quiet day, so like any more in Yonk's house. Trunks and Goten were busy sparring outside and Yonk was busy reviewing some old movies and thinking of which ones would be appropriate for Goten's birthday, which was coming up in a couple of weeks. He had just picked out another one that he knew his sons would like when his eldest son, Trunks, walked up looking worried. "Trunks?" Yonk said, sensing his worry. "What is it?" Trunks couldn't take his eyes off of the floor and he muttered under his breath his response: "I-I...It's Goten, he's...I don't know...he ate a lot of food. I think he's a bit sick." Yonk took anything involving his children very seriously and rushed into the kitchen with Trunks close behind. "Goten?!" Yonk said shaking his son by his shoulders. "Are you okay?" There was no response and Yonk thought that is was better to see what was wrong at one of the human hospitals than to risk waiting for the next batch of Senzu to ripen, which would be in a few days. Cradling Goten in his arms, Yonk flew off to a nearby hospital on the outskirts of town after telling Trunks to stay home and mind the house until he came back. A few hours later it was official, Goten was dead. A quick query of the doctor on call gave Yonk the answer he needed. Goten had eaten himself to death. Horrified at this turn of events, Yonk returned home, with much on his mind.

Trunks was beating himself up, he blamed himself for Goten's death and Yonk tried to comfort his son, holding him close. "It's all my fault, I made a bet with him," Trunks said, crying. "He said he could eat more." Yonk tried to tell Trunks that it wasn't his fault, but to no avail. Trunks escaped his 'Tousan's firm hold and ran up the stairs to his room where he painfully cried himself to sleep. Yonk stayed in place thinking, _something is wrong, Saiya-jin don't die from eating. This isn't right. _Leaving Trunks to sleep, he flew off to Capsule Corporation to retrieve an important device. After a few moments of fruitless searching for Bulma he finally decided to do the unthinkable: confront Vegeta. Yonk asked of the man: "Hey, Vegeta! Do you know where the Dragonball Radar is?" Vegeta turned back to face the young Kalltorraiya-jin and frowned noticeably. "Now why in the world would I make it easier for you to wish back the second spawn of that baka Kakarotto?" Vegeta said indignantly. Yonk wasn't sure how Vegeta knew that Goten had died, but continued anyway: "Because if we don't wish him back soon than Trunks won't be able to live." Seemingly incapable of compromise or even of simple logic, the proud Prince of The Saiya-jin stood up, still having to look up to Yonk and puffed out his chest saying: "What do you mean? He is my son and a prince by birth. He can't die he's Saiya-jin and-" Yonk held up a hand, cutting Vegeta off and interrupting: "He's half-human, and Goten meant a lot to him. If we don't get Goten back than Trunks will slowly die away." Vegeta seemed confused and it showed, and Yonk saw right through him. "Yes," Yonk said, staring Vegeta down. "Without his best friend and little brother then Trunks will die, I don't give a shit about his lineage and he's MY son, stop making the mistake of calling him your own!" Matching steel for steel, Vegeta pushed back and raised a fist. Both Kis started to rise but already Vegeta could feel he was still far outmatched. "Just you wait," Vegeta said with fury under toning his voice. "As soon as I reach the next level, I will take my son back. I know that day will come, so be prepared." Yonk put a mental note in the back of his mind of Vegeta's threat. "The dammed baka onna's machine is on the right shelf in her lab, by the back door." Vegeta suddenly said, breaking the uneasy silence. Yonk left swiftly, Ki slightly raised in anticipation of a potential attack from behind. When nothing came he closed the door to the lab and Vegeta left for the gravity room, intending to take his anger out on his own body. Yonk found the Dragonball Rader in the expected place and took off, to break more bad news.

So Goten has died of eating too much and Trunks-kun will die as well without his best friend. Will Goten be doomed to spend the rest of eternity in the afterlife? Will Yonk find the Dragonballs in time to wish back Goten and save Trunks? Find out next time, when the pointless story is continued!!! 


	2. Part 2

**Part Two:**

            Yonk flew on, from Capsule Corporation towards his home to get Trunks, but before he did so he made a small detour toward a familiar house in the mountains. Landing quietly in front of the Son household, Yonk sighed and knocked quietly on the door. Chi-Chi answered the knock and beckoned Yonk to come inside. "Hi Chi-Chi-san," Yonk said respectively as he entered the house. "Is Goku here?" She pointed to a small room toward the back of the small house and Yonk walked toward the door with increasing worry. 

            "So, he died from eating?" Goku asked quizzically. "Hai," Yonk replied. "I think something's funny, too." Goku put a hand on Yonk's shoulder and tried to form the appropriate words to give some condolences, but stayed silent without making a sound. Yonk decided that Trunks would be better by himself at the moment and decided that time was of the essence right now and so he went immediately off to Australia. _If there's anything worse than Vegeta, it's Angel_Goten, _thought Yonk as he flew over the right house and ran face first into Angel_Goten. A few seconds later she was informed of the bad news and reacted with rage at the thought of her favorite son dying.  "Whaadya mean 'HE'S DEAD.'????" she screamed clenching her fists. Yonk continued to stare at the ground, still not over his own loss. "...he's dead...," Angel_Goten cut him off, Ki level rising, and immediately placed blame on Yonk. "Why, you..." Yonk's sad look instantly turned to one of anger and he countered: "It wasn't my fault!" But Angel wasn't listening and with a loud yell transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and shook the area with power. Yonk grew cross, taking this as a challenge greater than one from Vegeta and began to power up as well.  Windows shatter, ground cracks, buildings disintegrate, and mountains crumble, and general destruction ensues. With a blinding flash of green light, Yonk became a Super Kalltorraiya-jin, energy easily surpassing Angel's. "Hey!" Angel said, up starting. "I thought that was a just a story, and what does this have to do with Goten?!" Yonk, surrounded with blinding green aura visible from the moon, "I...don't know...," There was a crack sound and Angel_Goten fell unconscious to the ground, falling out of SSJ.

              Gogeta suddenly appeared. "Hey!" Yonk said. Gogeta looked annoyed at their small light show saying: "Come on, I only have 20 minutes left, and you said we would have to fuse to keep up with you, right?" Yonk stopped charging up his Ki and realized that he HAD made Goku and Vegeta fuse so they could gather the Dragonballs more quickly. They went around the world and managed to find six of the seven when Yonk stopped in his tracks. Gogeta stopped as well and turned: "What?" Yonk became noticeably pale. "It's Trunks," Yonk said. "He's dying!" Touching two fingers to his forehead he vanished out of view leaving a very confused fused Saiya-jin. "Fuck!" Gogeta said, searching the area for a Ki signal. "I hate it when he does that. Why did Goku have to forget how to use that stupid technique?!" He began to fly back to San Diego, as he thought that Yonk might be headed there. 

            Yonk was standing by Trunks' bed, holding his son in his arms and talking to him softly. The doctors all stood back; wary of someone that had just appeared out of thin air in a flash of light and had immediately run up to the kid in the bed and held him close. Nobody present moved, and then as a few minutes passed they all began to file slowly out of the room, leaving Trunks and his 'Tousan alone. Trunks still didn't respond to anything Yonk said. Yonk could see he hadn't eaten anything all day and his face seemed to be several shades lighter than usual. A thousand things ran through Yonk's head, first he hoped that Gogeta would hurry up with the last Dragonball and then everything would be fine; but at the same time that little voice in the back of his head kept telling him that something was wrong, that for some reason Trunks was going to die, too. Yonk was scared; he wasn't ready to lose another son, it was bad enough losing Goten and Yonk knew if they both died then he would have to wait a whole year to wish the other one back. That just would not work. It hurt him deeply, nobody knew how much he cared for his sons; nobody could. Yonk sat on the edge of the bed, and thought about what they were going to do for Goten's birthday next week. It was a little off topic, but he didn't want to think about anything else. It just felt wrong, and Yonk was beating the crap out of his own mind to try to figure out who could be doing this, and how. He was brought out of his musings by a small movement next to him. "It's all right Trunks, try not to move," Yonk said softly. Trunks stirred and whispered something, but Yonk couldn't make it out. Trunks began to shift, as though he was in some pain, and his face became even paler. "Come on, Trunks don't give out on me now, Gogeta will be back with the last Dragonball soon and then we can get Goten back," Yonk said, hoping to give some comfort to his son.  At the sound of Goten's name Trunks' eyes brighten but quickly fade as he slips further into the hospital sheets. "Goten...," Trunks whispered, barely able to make the words, he just didn't want to live alone without his brother and began to take control of his own body. "I'll see you soon...Goten...," Trunks said, and his eyes slowly closed. There was a short pause and then the EKG quivered, paused, and then flat lined. Alarms went off all around the room and Yonk was roughly shoved to the side as some people ran in. A nurse slammed her palm onto the Code Blue button, in seconds doctors rush in from all angles and try to revive Trunks. But it's too late; he has lost the will to live and has extinguished his own life with the kind of control only gained after years of training. Yonk was speechless. The doctor sighed and began writing on a small clipboard saying: "Such a nice kid...what time is it?" Someone on the other side of the room informed him that it was 12:03 PM. 

The doctor approached Yonk with head held low and tried to apologize, it was no use. Yonk was crushed; he felt the whole world close around him and his grief turned to pure rage. Yonk's eyes were quivering, hands balled into fists, and electricity crackled about the room. The doctor looked confused, and then he listened closely. "Get out...," Yonk said. "What?" said the doctor. "GET OUT NOW!" Yonk shouted at the top of his voice, mind filled with fury.  The doctor nodded and rushed to the elevator, there is a muffled thump as a bolt of electricity severed the cable and sent the elevator crashing to the floor, the doctor smashed to bits. Yonk stood in somewhat of a stance, feeling nothing but anger turned rage and his Ki noticeably spiked to horrific levels.  "No, my sons...it can't be...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yonk screamed to the ceiling, pushing out all his power in a spectacular display of pure energy. There is a resounding roar and the hospital building from floor 29 up is suddenly blown away in a green explosion. All eyes in the world were turned at what they perceived to be the end of the world. The planet started to shake, off in Australia Angel_Goten stirred weakly. The hospital collapsed underneath Yonk as he hovered in midair. A gigantic mile-wide sphere of vibrant green energy spreads in all directions. As the shock wave moves on it crushes cars like toys, uproots skyscrapers like weeds, and disintegrates people with the force of several atomic bombs. And in the center of what could very well be Hell with a green hue...  "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yonk continued, his anger seeming to be what caused the massive blast. There was a final gigantic explosion, the hospital building and much of downtown San Diego had been vaporized. A crater 10 miles wide had been made by the sheer force of Yonk's Ki. Trunks' lifeless body laid on top of the hospital rubble; tough Half-Saiya-jin body untouched by the explosion. Across the county everything is in ruins as the remaining buildings fell to the ground, human casualties: 1.7 million. Yonk's power subsided. "My God, what has this day done to me...?" he said softly.

Several seconds earlier, Gogeta began to feel Yonk. "Holy Shit, what a force, I think the whole damn planet is coming apart. What could create such a power?" He was just a few hundred miles from San Diego now and he saw the growing green ball on the horizon. "Aw, CRAP! They went and pissed him off!" Gogeta said, indignant. The wave of energy swept across the ground, shaking him to the core, and as it passed there was a sudden flash of light. With a POOF! Gogeta separated. "Darn," said Goku. "The fusion wore off!" "No time to worry about that Kakarotto, we have to get this last Dragonball to Yonk before he destroys the whole planet," said Vegeta. Goku agreed and they continued their trek to find Yonk, marveling at the destruction. Yonk sat on a rock, powered down to normal, his back to Trunks' body. "They were the best things to ever happen to me, I can't wish them both back, I only have one wish...," he said, half to himself, half to Goku and Vegeta whom had just landed nearby. Goku walked up and then stopped, noticing the scene. "Oh, damn. I think it's best to leave him alone for a while." Vegeta grunted in agreement and they flew off back to capsule corp., to tell Bulma her only child was dead.   "You two mean everything to me," Yonk said. "I will get you back, both of you. I won't need Shenlong, and may God have mercy on those who stand in my way." Goku and Vegeta walk by and see Yonk by the door, in silence. "This is bad...," said Vegeta. Goku walked up to Yonk and again tried to comfort him, but what he tried did not work. "You will get them back," Goku said. "Won't you?" Yonk began to rise in the air and he streaked off at top speed toward Australia muttering: "Even if it kills me." as he left. 

            Upon arriving to Australia, Yonk landed near Angel_Goten's place and found her, already re-conscious. "So, that was you, that huge Ki I felt?" she asked. Yonk looked at the ground, already ashamed at what he had done. "Unfortunately," he said. "While I'm gone you need to summon Shenlong and wish back all the humans I killed." Angel looked confused she asked: "Where are you going?" Yonk pointed at the ground saying: "Hell; this was no accident, Satan himself took them from me. Now all I have to do is get them back." Yonk had finally realized where his sons had gone, but Angel_Goten wanted to accompany him. "Well I'm coming with you. They are-" But Yonk didn't let her finish interrupting: "No, it's too dangerous. If I die I will need someone to take care of Trunks and Goten." Angel folded her arms and looked indignant. "I don't care, I'm coming." They argued for a short time, but eventually Yonk succeeded by knocking Angel out cold again. "I'm sorry, I must do this alone," Yonk said softly. He stepped into a portal to Hell that he created with thought and stepped inside; it closed with a flash. "May Satan be warned," Yonk said. "Nobody takes my Chibis. And lives."

To be concluded...


	3. Part 3

**Part three: **

In response to recent events Satan has gathered a massive army to defend hell against Yonk who is now coming to Hell at top speed so why don't we just continue? 

And so... 

_I had never thought about it, what hell was even like. I found out the hard way. _In the depths of hell a portal opened in the roof and Yonk fell through, hitting the ground with a muffled 'thump'. Yonk stood up and looked about; wondering what could be to come. "I'm tempted to say...that just getting here was hell enough. Despite the fact I am probably going to die I feel perfectly fine!" Yonk said. Suddenly a demon walked out of the wall and confronted the stoic Kalltorraiya-jin. "So you come here to challenge Satan?" Yonk sensed that he was, in fact, quite weak and said: "Why the hell else you dammed baka!" The demon stood unafraid and announced that he was going to defeat him quite easily. "I am afraid that Satan is quite busy, you will have to turn back. Or face the consequences, I will kill you." Yonk laughed out loud saying: "You and what army?"   Without needing to answer the demon pulled out a small device and throws it to the ground, 4 other demons emerge from the puff of smoke. Yonk's eyes narrowed slightly. "No one said this was going to be easy...," he said in a half whisper. The first demon suddenly said: "There, do you want to give up or shall we show you the suffering that hell is renowed for?" Yonk grew rather cross and swore silently.  "Hey," he said.  "That's my line!" Vegeta appeared out of nowhere to say that it was actually HIS line. There is an explosion, Vegeta's boots lie in a smoking pile of ash. "I TOLD you not to get in my way you stupid Saiya-jin monkey!" There is a flash of light and Freiza walks up, he says: "Stop taking my lines!" Yonk blasts him to small pieces. "You can't defeat me," he bellowed. "I AM perfect." There is another flash of light and Perfect Cell appears cussing up a storm saying: "NO! Now you are stealing my line!" Another small blast and Cell is now dead. The five demons sweatdrop as about 50 people come up and are all killed one-by-one by Yonk after claiming he stole their lines. Finally a stray blast vaporizes Demon2 and the remaining ones look on fearful. "No, it's MY line!" Yonk says. 'BLAST!' "I told you that you are weak," Yonk said. "Shut up!" 'BOOM!' "Um," Demon1 says. "Can we start fighting now...if that is alright with you...?" Yonk stopped blasting and turned around. "What?" he asked. "You can't beat my like that!" The four demons stood in formation. Demon1 and 3 dropped into the fusion pose shouting: "FUUUU-SION..........HAAAAA!!!!!" Then Demon4 and 5 follow suit. "FUUUU-SION.........HAAAAA!!!!!" they yell. Two new demons, Demon13 and 45 stand up and then drop right back into the pose, fusing again. "FUUUUU-SION..........HAAAAA!!!!" The smoke clears, there is now just one demon. "Ha! Now we will destroy you!" says the quadruple fused creature. "Ok," Yonk said slowly. "That was the...most ridiculous thing I have ever seen!" Demon1345 seemed unfazed. "Well, now. You die!" he said with a small pose. "You guys seriously need a life!" Yonk said with a small smirk. "Bastard, we'll send you to Hell!!!!!" the demon suddenly said. Yonk sweatdropped again. "Uhhh, we are in hell!" he said. The battle started and it looked like the evil demons would come out on top! Just when it seems that our hero would lose the fight...

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!! Due to budget restrictions, this special effects intensive scene was actually never filmed. We now continue... 

Yonk stood, out of breath. "*gasp, gasp* what an exciting fight, I pity anyone who did not get to see it." The demon is fried. Back at home the view in Baba's globe distorts and suddenly Yonk has won. Goku looked incredulously saying: "That was RETARDED!! Wasn't it Vegeta...Vegeta?"  Back in hell Yonk proceeds to the GRAND CHAMBER AND SATAN'S THRONE ROOM!! Yonk looks around the Throne Room, hands at his hips, a bit pissed. "Ok, what is this? Some kind of joke? That's no throne; it's a fucking glorified toilet!" Satan himself walks in yawning. "It's a different KIND of throne," he says. Yonk spoke up: "Where are they you bakayaro?!" Satan looked confused. "Huh?" he said. "Where are who?" Yonk's Ki crackles about the room. "MY SONS!!!" he roars. "Oh," Satan says. "Yer a bit early. This dimension distorts time, so according to my calculations, they haven't died yet!" Yonk facefaults. "Huh?!" he says. There is a puff of smoke and a ball appears; Satan picks it up. "Right on time," he says smiling evilly. He presses a button on the ball and chucks it on the ground, there is another puff of smoke and there sit the Chibis, bound and gagged. Trunks recognizes his 'Tousan and says: "MNNNNFFFF!!!!" (Translation: "GET US OUTTA HERE!!!!") Goten, not wanting to be left out responds quickly: "MNNNN, MNNNNNFFFFFF-MFFFF MNNNNFFFFF! MMMMMMNNNNNNNFFFFF!!!!!" (Translation: "YEAH, TRUNKS-KUN IS RIGHT! AND I'M HUNGRY!!!!!") Back on Earth Bulma looks at Baba's globe and then roughly shoves Goku aside to get a better look. "DAMN HIM!" she screams. Goku puts his hands over his ears to protect them. "Yeah," he said. "Look what he did to Yonk's kids!" Bulma looked up with a really mad expression. "Forget about that, did you see that ball he had, with them in it?! I HAVE A PATENT ON HOI-POI CAPSULES YOU STEALING BASTARD!!!" Goku looked on in total confusion while back in Hell Yonk dropped into a fighting stance, royally pissed now that he sees his boys right in front of him.  Yonk raised a fist saying: You better let them go!" Satan laughed and said: "Fine they can go, TO THE PLAIN OF NON-EXISTANCE!!!" Satan charges up an energy blast and kills Trunks and Goten. Having been killed in Hell, their souls drift helplessly into the Netherworld, the Plain of nothing-ness. 

Yonk falls to his knees, the helplessness overcoming him. "I have dreamed a dream; me and the Chibis living our lives together, in peace. Now I have transcended dimensions only to see that dream dashed before my eyes." Satan again laughs, looking on in triumph. "HAHAHA! NOW WHAT, HUMAN FOOL?" Yonk stands up clenching his fists, whispering: "I am not human...I am a Kalltorraiya-jin, and I am not going to let you get away with this!" Satan's expression hardens. "You would take on Satan himself for-for...for some disjointed souls that were once stupid little kids?" Yonk's hair begins to raise upward, his fists tightened and his eyes quivered with the same primal rage as before. "I would do anything for them!" he said. "You have pushed me too far, and I will make you PAY for what you have done to them!" Satan backed away, feeling the young man in front of him rising to the challenge. With a resounding roar that shook the very bowels of hell, Yonk felt his greatest wealth of power unleash, his hair streaking to green and his Ki throwing the Demon Lord into the wall. The air crackled with electricity as the newly Super Kalltorraiya-jin, Yonk, walked up, green aura flaming about his body. "Now we shall see who will laugh last." The fight went on for hours. Each time Satan gained the upper hand, Yonk would strike back with equal force. Each blow was met with one of the same power, each blast was deflected and then returned. It seemed they had reached a stalemate, but Satan had one more trick to pull. With that he began to alter the physics of the room. He would punch through portals that would hit their mark; absorb blasts like nothing at all; and shift shape to avoid any attack striking back with extraordinary force. Yonk was totally outclassed and lost confidence, he was doomed. Satan threw Yonk to a wall and pinned him there with several rings of evil Ki. "I'm sorry child. You can't win," he says forming a long Ki sword and drawing it back to strike the killing blow.  It is time for you to be reunited with your precious sons in the Netherworld!" Satan thrusts the sword forward and just before it reaches its mark the room is filled with a massive explosion. A majestic figure emerges from the blasted floor glowing in full on Super-Saiya-jin. "WHAT?!?!?!" Satan yells in shock. Yonk manages a weak: "Angel_Goten?" The figure smiles. "That's right, it's me!!!" The lights dim, a spotlight falls on Angel_Goten who drops into a pose. "Defender of truth, protecter of justice. To protect the world from devestation...I am the pretty, magical soldier: SAILOR- ANGELGOTEN!!!!!!!!! DA-DA-DA-DUUUUNNN!!!" There is a short pause, with a 'whump' sound Satan facefaults. Yonk would too, but he's pinned to the wall, so he just sweatdrops.  The crickets of hell chirp a few times as nobody says a word. "What's wrong?!" says Angel. "Whatever..." She charges Satan, but even after turning Super-Saiya-jin 3, she is no match for Satan in his own world. She flies into a wall with a crash. "Damn this hair, it keeps getting in my eyes!" she says.  "HA! HA! HA! You pitiful fools can't touch this!" Satan says, launching into an off key version of "Can't Touch This!" dancing about trying to look like MC Hammer. "I told ya homeboy...you can't touch this! Look at my eyes, maaaaaaan....you can't touch this!" Angel and Yonk stand absolutely confused at this display. Satan stops, the crickets are chirping again. He sweatdrops, blushing slightly. "Uhh...never mind can we...uhh...keep...going...now?" Angel_Goten charges him again and the fight goes on, she flashes back to SSJ3 but can only stun Satan. "Angel_Goten," Yonk says. "We can't win. We have to fuse..." Angel retorts back: "You have got to be KIDDING me!" Yonk shook his head.  "It's the only way." They drop into the appropriate pose and combine with a loud call of: "FUUUUUU-SION.........HAAAAA!!!!!!!"  With a 'poof'Yonk and Angel_Goten fuse into a strange creature that is a full KalltorrSaiya-jin and is of...questionable gender. Satan looks up at this new foe. "Uh, oh!" he says, backing down. "I am neither Yonk nor Angel_Goten," the new person says. "My name is Yangel_Gotonk! And I am the instrument of your defeat!" Satan's back hits the wall. "Shimatta, this is bad!"  In less than a few seconds, Satan is destroyed by Angel_Yonk...no destroyed by Goten_Angonk...no it's Yonkle_Goten...no Yon...Ang...Got...onk...gle.........oh bugger, screw it! Satan is destroyed by whatever he? she?...IT is! 

With a 'poof' they unfuse. Yonk scratches his chin, remembering what he read in Angel's mind. "That was...interesting. I had no idea that you wanted to marry Goten and do THAT kind of stuff on your honeymoon night!" Angel_Goten clenches her fists. "Well I had no idea you were taking French Cooking so you could prepare dishes like 'Chibis de foie gras' and 'Jus de Chibis a la mode'!!" she shot back. (A/N: That's an inside joke. Don't worry if you don't understand.) Both Angel_Goten and Yonk blush slightly. "SHUT UP!!" they say at the same time.  "Well this is all great," says Yonk. "But we still have to SAVE THEM!!" Angel_Goten says: "Oh crap, that's right." A mysterious voice causes them to both turn their heads. "Ahem?"  It's Trunks! "Hi 'Tousan, 'Kassan. We're fine." Goten piped up excitedly: "Yeah, Trunks-kun saved us. He made talking dummies of us for Satan to blow up!" Nobody was sure how he had pulled this off, but it worked.  Trunks held his forehead in petty embarrassment.  "Well, Goten helped too," he said. But Angel_Goten and Yonk aren't listening, they rush up and embrace them. Angel pulls Goten close, saying: "No, Goten, you are not leaving our sight again!" Trunks tries to get away but Yonk gathers him up. "Trunks, you too!" Angel starts talking about how fun it was and Yonk just says they should go home. Everyone agrees and Yonk opens up a portal back to the living world; everyone steps inside and remerges back in San Diego, bustling as always. "Hey!" Yonk said happily. "You fixed it all!" Angel does a little toss of her hair and tells about how generous Shenlong had been. "You do know that it's my turn to have the Chibis..." Yonk says suddenly. "No way! You had them last time!" says Angel. "But it has been a week! It's now my turn!" Yonk shot back. "IT'S MY TURN!!!" "NO IT'S MINE!!!" Yonk and Angel_Goten get into a minor scuffle and the two chibi boys look on a bit confused. "Hey Goten," Trunks says. "Wanna spar?" At the mention of fighting Goten brightens and says: "Sure Trunks-kun!" Yonk and Angel_Goten fight on while the Chibis spar, play, have fun, roll in the grass, and generally act like extremely cute chibis. Yonk stops and points at the kids, Angel_Goten turns around and both look at them playing. "Awwww, look at them!" Yonk says. "Awwww, how cuteeeeeee!" says Angel. "They are so Kawaii!" Yonk says and he leaves them alone to play while he and Angel discuss what to do. 

The next morning on a raft, somewhere in the middle of the Pacific, Yonk awakes with a yawn.  Angel_Goten wakes up at the same time. "Glad we could compromise!" she says. Yonk looks around sleepily but suddenly snaps awake. "Where are the Chibis?!" he asks. They look at each other and then streak off in different directions in search of the missing boys. A small pair of hands reaches onto the raft and Trunks and Goten emerge from the water in their swim clothes. Trunks pulls up a large bag of fish. "They will be so happy we caught fish for breakfast!" Goten looked around, wondering where their adoptive parents left off to. "Where did they go?" Trunks looks around and decides that they are not there so he just shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno," he says. "Let's eat!" Goten is more than happy to help Trunks and together they devour the fish. A few minutes later they finish the last of the fish and throw the bones overboard. Goten speaks up with a soft tone to his voice: "Trunks-kun, I don't ever wanna go there again." Trunks, sensing the fear in his younger brother held him close and reassured him.  "Don't worry Goten, I will keep you safe, and you will keep me safe. For always remember?" Goten nodded silently and buried himself into Trunks' comforting embrace.       

Later, Angel_Goten and Yonk return to find the Chibis safely on the raft, full of fish and dozing in each others arms. Too tired to go home, and too entralled by pure chibi kawaiiness to disturb them; all they can do is smile. 

The End ^__^!!!

Thanks for reading, please review. This is my first story so I would appreciate the input.


End file.
